


【芽詹】合谋 Chapter4（下）完结

by peachubby



Series: 【芽詹/盾冬/stucky】《合谋》 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachubby/pseuds/peachubby
Summary: “每一天当你在我身旁睁开眼睛，我知道，这一场叫做'爱情'的盛大合谋，没有什么是我们的对手。”





	【芽詹】合谋 Chapter4（下）完结

**Author's Note:**

> 《阿黛尔的生活》AU
> 
> 甜甜甜的少年人恋爱，大概连架都不会吵，HE（绝对不跟电影一样BE
> 
> 如果你在生活里累成狗，失去激情，只想看甜甜恋爱甜甜滚床单（bushi，这篇会很适合你/wink
> 
> SETTINGS:
> 
> 高二文科生📚詹詹x大四美术生🎨芽芽
> 
> WARNING：NC-17，Underage，詹与他人X行为有（多多不但来了连迟到都没迟哦/doge，一句话惊寡

（下）

*

他们脱掉对方衣服的时候天色尚早。

不是所有人都是拥有假期的学生，Steve的小房子飘窗外传来由车流、人海组成的嘈杂背景音，挡住窗户这头白日宣淫的光景。他们之中没有人提出要拉上窗帘或是关上窗户，事实上，他们正忙着做一些相反的事情——剥开或是打开什么。

小房间很安静，安静得能听清一切吵闹声响，甚至包括尘埃在空气里悄悄爆开的声音。秋日午后的光从外面照进来，Bucky低着头，却被耀得有些晕。

那是外面的光，还是Steve金灿灿的头发上发出来的光？

车流、或是人海推搡着风溜进来，仍带着炎夏尾巴上的热意，和一些吻一起落在Bucky的胸膛上面，激起层层颤栗和心悸。小小的凸起从胸膛沿着皮肤爬上他因后仰而抻直的喉咙，逼出几声低叹。

Steve比欣赏希腊众神祗塑像更甚着迷，用眼神和亲吻虔诚膜拜恋人的躯体、他小麦色的肌肤。他喜欢他健壮又优柔的肌肉曲线，他喜欢他略短的、显得幼态的下巴和笑起来皱成一团的稚气的脸，好像因为爱他，他的不安和自卑都能被温柔安抚。因为爱他，他也许注定就短暂的生命都能在这个人身上久久延续。

而当Bucky看向Steve，他读过所有如歌的诗句都哑然无声，没有什么能表达他看着恋人时的心情。他喜欢他肋骨和肩头因为太瘦弱而清晰地突出来的样子，他喜欢他看起来易碎又脆弱，这让他感到抱歉，抱歉要让他承受自己这一腔不能停止的、沉重又炙热得足以让人覆灭的爱意，抱歉这份爱他再也无法完整的交给第二个人，同时得意而庆幸着——他深知他甘之若饴。

他们赤裸着相对站立，窗外的日光慷慨地将金色赠给他们年轻的身体，少年的视线在对方的眼睛和嘴唇间胶着、迷了路。一侧是金色的窗，装着奔忙劳碌却成熟的社会动物；一侧是平淡无奇的男孩房间，尚且还能称其装载的东西为童年。

该倒向哪边？

有人先从痴迷的对视里回过神来，他垫高脚尖，揉乱棕色的头发，抢走他的呼吸，绑架他的唇舌，用爱意洗礼和占有一具身体是此刻上天突降于他的使命和神谕。

Bucky昏头昏脑，被推着倒在床上的时候还分不清那份柔软是不是实感。

可他明白他倒向哪边。

倒向床褥与身体之间，倒向湿热亲吻和触碰，那是他甘愿堕入的欲望深渊。

他们不知道彼此的亲吻可以让自己发出那样暧昧的声音，不知道另一个人的呼吸竟可能会同时灼伤自己的皮肤和心智。不过少年人总是乐于探索并喜于新的发现，他们也不例外，尤其当探索对象是自己恋人的身体。

年轻的欲望抵在一起，硬邦邦地摩擦对方，需要解救和释放。

Bucky跨坐在Steve身上，手掌向后撑着他并不健壮的大腿，却好像世间万物再没有别的东西能让Bucky满足一样，依赖着Steve圈着两根性器的手，咬着湿润的唇用同样湿漉漉的绿眼睛无声祈求他给他高潮，殊不知Steve强行避开那双眼睛和泛着干玫瑰色的唇，怕自己的高潮被它们吸出来，怕自己忍不住过于色情地想要让它们沾上属于自己的东西。

于是金发的小个子粗喘着转头，忍耐着临界的生理冲动，却悄悄膜拜身上的人柔软腰肢的行迹，它灵活的让Steve想要流泪。

感谢造物主将这天赋异禀赐给你，感谢祂将你赐予我，我是多么有幸，能够品尝你美好的柔软身体。

Bucky将脸埋进紧拥着的人的锁骨，几乎是低泣着和他同时泄出来，两具身体还在颤抖，Steve承受着Bucky的重量脱力地倒进床铺。生理性的泪水先于他们任何一方碰触到两个人的唇，随后被无辜的卷进口腔，被两根舌争抢瓜分，又在其间抵死缠绵。

青春的魅力大概就在于，事情总归还算是容易重来，这当然包括精力旺盛的身体。

他们在彼此的口腔里纠缠了足够久的时间，没完全冷却的情欲很容易复燃。Steve用单薄胸膛抵着Bucky尚不宽厚的背，一条手臂环着他的身体，将他向自己拥紧。另一条手臂忙着照顾他重新硬起来的性器。

Bucky耻于自己无法控制的顶弄动作，快感太超过就接近折磨，他蜷起身体往背后Steve怀里缩，却被身后同样坚挺的硬物抵住摩挲。Bucky分神去抑制自己的呻吟声音，就快忘了怎么呼吸，几乎昏厥在情动和Steve 的身体之间。

Steve 的状况也好不到哪里。Bucky被弄得一直往他怀里躲，臀腿磨蹭着他的勃起却始终纾解不得力。他拥着恋人想要再紧一点，祈祷可以紧到融进他的身体里面。但性欲的顶端往往情感最脆弱，让人鼻酸。

“不，不可以，我不能忍受触碰不到你，我会随时随刻想要你、抚摸你的皮肤和身体。我不能让任何人抢走你，包括我自己。”

终于，Bucky又一次得到释放，但他与恋人达成了脆弱情感的共享。相拥始终不够紧，太爱了就总想被进入和完全占有，何况身后的人还悬在欲的高崖上，理当由他解救。所以他回过头，同时用眼神、亲吻和向后磨蹭了两下的身体邀请Steve。

“不行……Buck……”Steve向后挪了挪胯，离那让人失去神智的诱惑远了些，才找回自己变了调的低沉嗓音，“我们没有任何准备，你会受伤。所以今天不可以，Bucky……”他将胡乱说着的话和亲吻嚼在一起，黏黏糊糊吻着Bucky的脸侧、再是耳垂、嘴唇。

虽然被填满的愿望没能被满足，但总不能因为Steve实际上非常合理的担心和体贴而埋怨——反正自己的身体还有别的地方可以被进入。

于是Bucky在Steve怀里转过身，又撑起身体，像Steve在梦里对他做的那样，把恋人压在身下，从锁骨到下腹留下一串亲吻的水痕。然后他下床在床边跪好，在Steve没反应过来之前，将他还没发泄的性器含住，手掌从背后托着他瘦弱而纤细的腰让他坐起来。

过于温暖和强烈的快感让Steve用嘴喘着粗气，话出口也变得结结巴巴，“Bucky……no……你可以、哈啊……不用这样的……”。

Bucky用一次深喉阻止他的抗拒，并且抬眼看着Steve表示自己想要这个。

喘息的间隙，Steve看到那双小鹿似的绿眼睛正深情而温顺地望向他，将他并不美好的身体当做自己的全世界满满盛进里面。

如果说Steve之前尝试过做一个贴心而温柔的床伴，那么现在，Bucky简直为情爱而生的身体和口腔、属于他的所有——打消了他一切委婉的善良念头。

Steve必须做些什么来阻挡将那个棕色的发顶粗暴的压向自己的念头。他伸出颤抖的手指去触Bucky颤抖的睫毛，那上面还沾着Bucky自己的精液，它们沾湿了几根睫毛并且粘成了一小簇，极轻巧的抖着。

他又像第一次画Bucky时一样去抚摸他的唇，大拇指上还被他们之前射出来的东西覆着，Steve闭上眼对自己说，噢承认吧，那次你就已经想这样做了。

再睁开眼的时候眼神又暗了几分，他直直地盯着那张被自己操弄着、和自己的性器没有一丝缝隙的嘴唇，将沾着精液的大拇指一起伸进去占有同一张嘴巴，已经干涸的白色痕迹被再一次弄湿，还未干涸的液体被过于紧致的唇过滤掉，堪堪积在嘴角，几乎要沿着下巴滴落。

Bucky奇异地受用被这样色情的对待，乖巧的舌头瞬间缠上来，同时侍弄着Steve伸进来的手指和他涨热的阴茎。淫靡的水声响得愈加频繁，Steve将手指抽出来，用被舔舐湿润的手轻轻推拒Bucky的脸颊，示意自己快到极限，却被Bucky抗拒的眼神和喉咙里缠绵的、真情实意的不满轻哼声——他在求他给他——彻底绷断了最后一丝理智。

精液斜着射出一条线，挂在垂下的睫毛和被操开、忘了闭起来的嘴上。绿眼睛睁开了，眼角还带着被呛出来的湿意，于是那段白色的线有了第二个截断处，柔软的舌头伸出来，上面还挂着精液，又嫌不够似的去舔唇边的。几滴汇到一起，沿着下巴滴落下来，Steve用吻去接、用舌如数还回去。

“噢……Bucky……”他在亲吻里模糊地说。

感谢上天我拥有你，从理智到身体，连过分的情色愿望都实现。

*

爱也许是一见钟情，但爱情不是。

拥有它的人，要用无数个拥抱，把彼此孤单岁月里的寂寞、不公、受的苦和伤慢慢碾磨碎。

用无数个亲吻，燃起无数把高热的火，将呼吸与骨血同彼此的相互熔汇。

在无数个可能的未来里，哪怕前路是无法想象的千难万险，我只想和你一起无路可退。

*

**“一见钟情的爱——你的心会在此刻变得更满，还是更空？”**

爱情不会是空的。

因为后来再看到你的每一眼都还是心动，对你的爱有快要溢出来那么多、那么多。

每一天当你在我身旁睁开眼睛，我知道，这一场叫做爱情的盛大合谋，没有什么是我们的对手。


End file.
